


It Was Always Me

by theshortstormtrooper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Dies, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Force Ghost Shmi Skywalker, Gen, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Duel on Mustafar (Star Wars), Sad Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshortstormtrooper/pseuds/theshortstormtrooper
Summary: ROTS AU- As Anakin struggles to stay alive while burning on the banks of the lava flats on Mustafar, he accepts his fate. He lost everything because of himself and is ready to die to end the torment in his soul, before he dies someone appears to him to ask him one last question. Based off of a picture I saw on Pinterest
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 20





	It Was Always Me

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the picture goes to the Zen'Othian Archives on Tumblr by the user starwarsfansunite.

Fire, rocks, heat, lava, and excruciating pain is all that surrounds Anakin as he struggles to climb the hill on the Lava Banks of Mustafar. His strength is failing, his resolve is dying. There is no more hope for him, no more hugging the light of his world on the balcony of her Coruscanti Apartment, no more sarcastic remarks from his brother and former Master, no more annoying and teasing phrases from Ahsoka, no more leading his men to battle and forming bonds like no other. Nothing. All Anakin Skywalker has left is the shell of himself, the man he has already become, Darth Vader. The knowledge of this leads to an agonizing scream which is dimmed by the damage to his throat and lungs.

As he lays on the rocks sweltering with heat, he accepts death, he wants to die now and escape the torment and pain. As he closes his eyes to accept the peace that will finally come to his tormented soul, he sees a flicker in his vision appear next to him. He opens his eyes and sees his grief stricken mother's face looking at him with such pity and tears she could fill Tatooine with water and it would turn into an ocean planet, like Kamino.

Shmi chokes out, "Ani, what did you do."

Anakin looks at his mother with a finality in his tone and chokes out, "E-Everything." 

Anakin Skywalker takes his last breath and his eyes fall shut for the last time. The light and it's Chosen One are now gone. The Force mourns as loud as Shmi does, as she now hugs her dead son.


End file.
